Atracção Sem Limites
by Ruiva
Summary: Ele exige o seu herdeiro!Edward Cullen protege a sua família com unhas e dentes. Por isso, está determinado a evitar que a golpista Bella Swan seduza o marido da sua irmã! Para evitar essa aproximação, ele está disposto a tudo. Resumo completo dentro.
1. Resumo e Prólogo

**RESUMO**

_Ele __exige o seu herdeiro!_

Edwuard Cullen protege a sua família com unhas e dentes. Por isso, está determinado a evitar que a golpista Bella Swan seduza o marido da sua irmã! Para evitar essa aproximação, ele está disposto a tudo, até mesmo a torná-la sua amante.

Mas o que Edward não sabe é que Bella não é uma oportunista nem uma mulher fatal. Ela é, na verdade, inocente e intocada... até sentir o maravilhoso calor de Edward e entregar-se numa noite mágica de amor. Mas os seus momentos de paixão produzem um herdeiro. Bella sabe que Edward fará qualquer coisa para ficar perto do filho. Até mesmo casar-se com ela!

**PRÓLOGO**

A voz irada de Edward interrompeu a defesa do homem que ela obviamente amava:

- Não quero entender! - informou-a, tenso.

- Mas tu... - A intensidade com que ele a fitava deu-lhe um nó na garganta, cortando as suas palavras.

- A única coisa que quero é saborear-te - confidenciou, em voz aveludada. - E prefiro não falar noutro homem enquanto faço isso.

- E eu? A minha opinião não interessa?...

Mas calou-se ao perceber que queria beijá-lo...

* * *

Então acham que devo continuar?

Esta é apenas a minha segunda adaptação, sendo que a segunda não está ainda terminada...

Façam uma adaptadora feliz e digam se acham a história interessante para continuar...xD


	2. Capitulo 1

**CAPÍTULO UM**

Bella soube quem estava de pé atrás dela antes mesmo das mãos dele pousarem no seu ombro. O coração disparou, mas logo conseguiu relaxar. Virou a cabeça com um sorriso fixo. Não foi fácil, mas agora já era mestra em esconder o que sentia.

Afastou com firmeza toda autopiedade. Encare a realidade, Isabella Swan, não foste escolhida a dedo pelo destino cruel. Corações são partidos a toda hora!

Ainda estava viva. Na verdade, era _uma prova _concreta de que a vida continuava depois de um coração partido! Não que corresse o risco de fazer pouco do desastre que era um amor não correspondido - quando a única pessoa com quem imaginava passar a vida casa com outra, não se consegue ficar indiferente da noite para o dia, ou mesmo depois de dois anos. Mas acaba por desenvolver um escudo protetor.

Bella desconfiava que continuar a viver sem pensar muito no que poderia ter sido, provavelmente seria mais fácil se pudesse eliminar Jasper da sua vida, mas essa nunca tinha sido uma opção possível. Havia conexões demais. Não só as famílias Hale e Swan eram vizinhas e amigas na pequena cidade litorânea da Cornualha onde nascera e crescera, mas também a irmã gêmea de Jasper, Rosalie, era uma das suas melhores amigas. E agora, depois do batizado naquela manhã, ela e Jasper eram os padrinhos de Laurie, a primeira filha de Rosalie.

- Então era aqui que estavas escondida, Bella. - Jasper abaixou-se e roçou um beijo no seu rosto.

Surpreendeu-se com este gesto inesperado. Jasper não costumava ser muito carinhoso - pelo menos não com ela - e, incapaz de disfarçar por um instante os seus sentimentos, Bella baixou o rosto e fixou os olhos no bebé no seu colo, enquanto lutava para se controlar.

A afilhada retribuiu o olhar com um sorriso desdentado. Bella sentiu uma pontada de inveja dessa inocência infantil.

Por que é que ele se preocupa?, perguntou a si mesma ao sorrir para o bebé, dando um leve puxão no narizinho redondo.

- Estás a rir da boba da tia Bella? – _Vês? até um bebé de dez meses sabe que o Jasper não repararia em ti nem se estivesse nua em pêlo._

Ou, se reparasse, só perguntaria se não estava com frio! A verdade era que, para Jasper, ela continuava sendo a mesma Bella de sempre: a morena magricela meio esquisita da casa ao lado.

Ao levantar o rosto no instante seguinte, com um sorriso sereno de apenas bons amigos, ao seus olhos distraídos deram com o olhar fixo enigmático de _Edward Cullen_, que se encontrava um pouco afastado num grupo alegre de convidados do outro lado da sala.

Ela enrijeceu o corpo e o seu sorriso apagou-se.

_Um pouco afastado _descrevia bem o homem que, na opinião de Bella, era reservado ao ponto da pura grosseria.

Em alguns homens, talvez desconfiasse que essa atitude de homem-mistério taciturno e pensativo não passasse de pose, só para chamar atenção. Porém, _Edward Cullen_ não precisava disso.

Ele chamava atenção naturalmente!

Claro que sim. Era alto, esbelto e agressivamente másculo, e se o seu corpo sem roupa fosse apenas _metade _tão bonito do que era... perdeu o fio do pensamento por um instante, ao imaginá-lo nu. Com o rosto corado, domou a imaginação rebelde e concentrou-se no rosto dele. Um por um, os traços fortes e a pele branca eram memoráveis; em conjunto, chegavam às raias da perfeição. E isso sem falar na aura de crua sexualidade que o precedia em qualquer lugar!

Mesmo à distância, a intensidade enervante daquele olhar dava-lhe arrepios. Sem baixar os olhos, encostou o queixo na cabecinha sedosa do bebé; os olhos dele realmente eram os mais verdes que já vira - não um verde suave, mas um verde _inflexível. _Aquele homem, pensou, reprimindo um estremecimento, não era chocolate. Nem mesmo do tipo escuro, amargo. Ele era aço frio e duro!

Apesar da onda de antipatia que sempre experimentava quando estava perto do financista italiano, Bella forçou um sorriso polido, enquanto pensava: meu Deus, ele tem alguma coisa que irrita-me profundamente.

Na verdade, não alguma coisa. _Tudo!_

Desde a maneira como entrava num aposento com ares de dono até o timbre profundo da voz e o sotaque intrigante, que tinham o dom de arrepiá-la completamente. Mesmo o facto do terno incrivelmente bem talhado não ter um vinco sequer, era irritante. Sabia que isso era completamente irracional e provavelmente fazia dela uma aberração, já que todas as mulheres que conhecia babavam ao ouvir o nome dele. Mas, para ela, aquele tipo de arrogância e sexualidade crua e ostensiva era repulsivo.

Durante a festa de casamento de Jasper e Alice, quando comentou com Roisalie, a sua melhor amiga, que _Edward_ tinha um senso de humor perverso, ela sorriu com malícia e sugeriu inocentemente que toda essa hostilidade era porque Bella se sentia secretamente atraída por ele.

Ciente de que, se mostrasse a revolta causada pela brincadeira, Rosalie partiria para o "quem desdenha quer comprar", revirou os olhos e brincou.

- Claro que sim, sonho com ele todas as noites. - Tentou não se lembrar da ocasião vergonhosa que quase tinha conseguido apagar da memória: quando acordara com o corpo banhado em suor e o coração batendo tão forte que se sentiu asfixiada.

Felizmente, uma garota não podia ser responsabilizada pelas proezas do seu subconsciente.

- Acho que seremos um lindo casal - tinha acrescentado.

Ignorando a ironia desse prognóstico, Rosalie sorriu.

- Então achas que és a mulher que vai levar ao altar o gostosão italiano que odeia compromissos? Com certeza sabes que a única vez que o nome dele foi ligado ao assunto casamento foi com aquela mulher... a advogada... divórcio litigioso, o marido era vice-ministro. - Franziu a testa, tentando lembrar o nome; - Como era mesmo o nome dela?

- Tânya Denali. - Quando o anel que todos esperavam ver no seu dedo não apareceu, Tânya Denali tinha explicado a quem perguntasse que Edward sempre seria uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida.

- Uma beldade... meio escocesa, meio italiana, e super-inteligente. Mas acabou por não agarrar o homem dela. Estás a fim de tentar, Bella?

- Achas que sou o tipo dele? Rosalie fingiu examinar a amiga.

- Até que ficas bem quando te esforças, Bella, mas... - Bella levantou a mão.

- Não sou nenhuma Tânya Denali. Está bem, podes parar por aí, enquanto ainda me resta alguma auto-estima - implorou.

- Não te aborreças, Bella. Tu és profunda demais para ele. Acho que _Edward_ prefere o superficial e óbvio. Queres saber a minha teoria sobre nosso italiano enigmático? Quando estavam a distribuir feromonas, ele recebeu uma dose tripla. Já viste como as mulheres agem quando ele entra numa sala? Juro por Deus, um perito em linguagem corporal faria uma festa!

Ao pensar no latejar desconfortável que ela mesmo sentia no peito, Bella concordou.

- É todo aquele dinheiro também. - Rosalie suspirou.

- Dizem que o seu _palazzo _na Toscana é um sonho, embora eu não entenda como sabem, porque só os amigos mais chegados vão lá.

- Fico surpresa por ele ter algum. Mas, agora que são parentes, talvez tu mesma vás lá.

- Espero que sim. Adoraria passar umas duas semanas na Toscana neste verão. Contudo, se as conexões do meu irmão não me conseguirem um convite, vou ter de contar com minha amiga quando ela agarrar o homem dos seus sonhos.

_Dos meus pesadelos, _pensou Bella, mantendo-se num silêncio paciente e risonho, enquanto a amiga dava gargalhadas novamente.

Bella suspirou e afastou as lembranças, enquanto do outro lado da sala o homem que fora o principal assunto daquela conversa continuava a fitá-la com uma intensidade enervante.

Sujeito desgraçado, pensou furiosa. Não tem a menor educação!

Sabia que isso era infantilidade, e que o desafio que pensava ver nos seus olhos talvez não passasse de imaginação, mas resolveu que não seria a primeira a afastar os olhos. Conscientemente permitiu que o sorriso se apagasse, pois tal esforço de polidez era claramente um desperdício, então pegou no copo de sumo de laranja e o saudou zombeteiramente.

O gesto de desafio fracassou quando ele não reagiu. Os enigmáticos olhos verdes, emoldurados por grossas pestanas, continuaram fixos nela lá de longe.

A determinação de Bella começava a fraquejar, mas evitou uma derrota humilhante quando uma loura atraente aproximou-se dele... aproximou-se tanto que os seios quase encostavam no peito de _Edward_. De fato, _estavam _encostados mesmo.

Bella reconheceu a loura, que tinha vindo com um dos primos de Rosalie. A garota tinha perseguido Edward o dia inteiro com grande determinação. Bella viu-a agarrar a manga dele e pensou com maldade: Bem feito! Que chato convencido ele é, pensou desdenhosamente.

_Um chato convencido capaz de fazer as tuas mãos tremerem só com o olhar._

Os dedos quentes no ombro apertaram, e Bella arregalou os olhos. Era um choque perceber que, longe de ter que lutar para controlar o que sentia por Jasper, ela tinha esquecido-se da presença dele.

- E como estás, minha linda?

Bella sabia que não se dirigia a ela, mas à afilhada.

Relaxou, um pouco tristonha. A voz de Jasper era igualzinha a ele. Cálida, sólida, simples e confiável. Tudo, realmente, que o italiano não era.

Irritada por permitir que _Edward Cullen_ invadisse novamente os seus pensamentos, dirigiu um sorriso caloroso para Jasper.

Durante muito tempo tinha acreditado firmemente que um dia a venda cairia dos olhos de Jasper e ele finalmente perceberia que a pequena Bella Swan era a única mulher que ele poderia amar. Essa crença tinha perdurado até o momento em que Jasper apareceu com uma moça deslumbrante que orgulhosamente apresentou à família como a "minha mulher".

- Ela é mesmo perfeita- observou Jasper, ao acariciar o rostinho da sobrinha.

_Como tu._

Bella abaixou os olhos e voltou a atenção para a bebé no colo.

- Ela parece-se com a Rosalie, não achas?

- Alice acha que se parece comigo - disse Jasper.

- É a mesma coisa, na verdade - respondeu Bella.

Os gêmeos, embora com personalidades completamente diferentes, sempre foram muito semelhantes fisicamente. E agora que Jasper desistira de competições de surf para administrar primeiro uma e depois várias lojas de equipamento de surf espalhadas pelo país, o seu cabelo alourado pelo sol tinha voltado ao tom castanho-mel da irmã, aumentando ainda mais a semelhança.

- O que há, Bella?

- O quê?

- Pareces, sei lá... - Examinou o seu perfil. - Aborrecida - concluiu.

- Só estava a pensar no teu cunhado.

- _Edward_! - Os olhos de Jasper dirigiram-se automaticamente para a figura alta do outro lado da sala. Os seus olhares cruzaram-se, e Jasper sorriu contrafeito antes de afastar os olhos. Nunca tinha conseguido livrar-se da impressão de que o outro conseguia ler os seus pensamentos, o que nunca deixara de ser uma experiência desagradável, principalmente naquele instante, com o cheque a queimar-lhe o bolso.

Ela aquiesceu.

- Ele pode ter um rosto perfeito, mas os seus modos deixam muito a desejar. Tens de admitir que ele não faz o menor esforço.

- Esforço para quê?

- Para participar.

- _Participar! - _Jasper repetiu com uma risada.

- Ele dá sempre a impressão de olhar não só a mim com desprezo, mas a todos, suponho que acredite que não precisa ser polido com gente comum como nós - observou com desdém.

Jasper deu de ombros, divertido.

- Ora, conheces o _Edward_.

Desta vez Bella achou a atitude despreocupada de Jasper irritante.

- Felizmente, não conheço, não. Frequentamos círculos diferentes.

- De facto, ele é uma pessoa muito fechada, Bella, e com os _paparazzi_ atrás dele o tempo todo, na procura de algum escândalo, não se pode culpá-lo por ser um pouco cauteloso.

- Ele não é cauteloso. É convencido e esnobe. Porém, pelo menos hoje, está livre dos _paparazzi_.

Jasper olhou para ela curiosamente.

- Meu Deus, não gostas mesmo dele, não é, Bella?

- Ele é que não gosta de mim. - Jasper espantou-se com a idéia.

- Ora, duvido muito. – Os seus olhos passaram da brilhante cabeleira ruiva ao corpinho bem-feito. - Ele provavelmente nem reparou em ti, Bella.

Bella forçou um sorriso.

- Quer dizer que estou a confundir indiferença com grosseria?

O tom irônico da sua voz não causou a menor impressão em Jasper.

- Ele é um pouco reservado - admitiu. - E não é muito falante... pelo menos não comigo. Mas isso é porque acha que não sou bom o bastante para Alice. - Abaixou a voz e lembrou: - Sabes, na noite em que contamos a ele que casamos, eu esperava uma explosão, mas o homem nem se tocou. Depois, mais tarde, quando Alice não estava presente, disse-me que se eu a fizesse sofrer, ele faria-me desejar nunca ter nascido. - A lembrança fê-lo estremecer.

- Ele ameaçou-te? - Bella exclamou, indignada. O homem não passava de um brutamontes.

- Foi mais como uma promessa.

- Espero que lhe tenhas dito o que podia fazer com ameaças.

Jasper parecia divertido.

- Ah, é... até parece.

- É preciso enfrentar os valentões - redarguiu Bella, zangada.

- Ele não estava a aramar-se em valentão, estava a cuidar da irmã... e realmente não o culpo. Desde então estamos bem, mas nunca me esqueci, e ele... - Jasper deu de ombros. - Edward não se esquece de nada - admitiu.

- Bem, eu acho que tu e Alice nasceram um para o outro! - declarou Bella com sinceridade.

_Deveria _ser fácil não gostar de Alice. Ela tinha tudo: dinheiro aos montes, beleza e o Jasper. Mas não era! Era impossível não gostar da mulher de Jasper, que era calorosa, espontânea e de temperamento tão dócil quanto era revoltante, frio e convencido o do irmão.

- Mas ele tem razão. – Jasper suspirou desanimado. - Não sou mesmo bom o bastante para ela.

- Disparate. Desde quando Edward Cullen é especialista em relacionamentos? A única pessoa com quem vai ter um relacionamento longo e amoroso é com sua própria imagem!

Jasper riu.

- Não deixes que Alice ouça isso - avisou, com um olhar de culpa para a esposa. - De acordo com ela, Edward é perfeito. É verdade - continuou, defensivamente - que praticamente a criou sozinho depois que os pais morreram naquele desastre.

O desastre a que se referia Jasper tinha matado dois membros da aristocrática família italiana e deixado um terceiro a lutar pela vida. Devia ter ocupado todos os noticiários da época, mas Bella, apenas uma adolescente na ocasião, só tinha uma vaga lembrança do caso. Por coincidência, na véspera tinha visto um programa que tratava do assunto.

Ao perguntar: _Algumas pessoas nascem sortudas?, _os produtores apresentavam um argumento bastante convincente de que algumas pessoas realmente levavam uma vida encantada, sobrevivendo a situações que logicamente seriam fatais.

Era impossível parar de ver o programa, que, no entanto, tinha características de voyeurismo que deixaram Bella pouco à vontade. Estava quase resolvida a desligar a TV quando uma simulação de computador mostrou o caminho percorrido pelo carro dos Cullen ao despencar no abismo, e ela prendeu a respiração ao ver o replay da ação.

Bella não se surpreendeu ao ouvir os socorristas dizerem que tinha sido a primeira vez que tiraram alguém com vida daquela encosta traiçoeira.

Quando a voz do comentarista perguntou em tom vibrante, "Este homem nasceu sortudo?", na tela apareceu a imagem de um _Edward_ mais jovem, os cabelos cobertos de pó, o rosto pálido e ferido, preso a uma maça e prestes a ser levado num helicóptero para longe dos destroços retorcidos do carro.

Bella tinha desligado a TV e resmungou para o gato:

- _Sortudo? _Muito sortudo, se ter sorte é quase morrer e perder pai e mãe... _Idiotas!_

Tinha visto o reflexo do rosto carrancudo no espelho, e parou de repente, arregalando os olhos. _Estou a sentir-me protetora e indignada em relação a Edward Cullen... que coisa mais bizarra_! Tinha a certeza de uma coisa: o beneficiário do seu interesse carinhoso não teria ficado agradecido!

Pensara muito no programa. Não conseguia tirar da cabeça a imagem daquele rosto trágico e ensanguentado, por mais que tentasse. E aí, nesta manhã na igreja, onde esperava sozinha pela chegada dos outros, ele apareceu!

Essa coincidência assustou-a: pensar nele e ele aparecer... _Isso vai me ensinar a ter cuidado com quem penso no futuro_, refletira, encolhendo-se no banco da igreja.

Sem ser observada, permitiu-se ao luxo de fitá-lo. Porém, por mais que olhasse, não encontrou nenhum vestígio da vulnerabilidade que vira no rosto do jovem de olhos desolados e vagos que se agarrava à vida.

O mesmo perfil clássico, o mesmo nariz aquilino, os mesmos malares salientes, e uma boca que ainda era sexy o bastante para tirar o fôlego de um observador despreparado, mas o homem de hoje, mais maduro, exalava um ar de confiança e controle naturais.

Se tivesse vislumbrado uma sombra sequer do homem mais jovem, Bella achava que a prevenção contra ele teria diminuído, mas não viu nada, e quando, instantes depois, derrubara um missal, alertando-o da sua presença, ela já tinha afastado os olhos rapidamente.

- Vi um programa sobre ele ontem à noite - disse a Jasper, que acenou com a cabeça.

- É, _Edward_ ligou para Alice a dizer que não assistisse. Disse que era uma porcaria sensacionalista e só serviria para perturbá-la.

- E ela assistiu?

- Depois de ele dizer que não? - Jasper riu da idéia de Alice não acatar uma sugestão do irmão.

- Bem, ele pode ser um controlador, mas neste caso - Bella admitiu - tinha razão. _Teria _mesmo perturbado Alice. Era um pouco dramático.

- Suponho que ele tema que isso traga de volta a história.

- Quantos anos tinha Alice na ocasião? - A mulher de Jasper tinha apenas 19 anos quando se casaram depois de um romance relâmpago.

- Onze. Era para estar com eles na viagem, mas ficou com febre na última hora... estava com papeira.

- Papeira da sorte - disse Bella, pensando naquele momento na igreja, quando os seus olhos resvalaram nos de _Edward._ Jasper estava enganado, ele _não _gosta de mim. Ergueu o queixo, desafiadora.

_E isso para mim está ótimo!_

A sua expressão fechada relaxou quando Laurie agarrar o berloque de prata martelada que Bella usava pendurado no pescoço e tentou levá-lo à boca. Bella, grata pela distração, soltou os dedinhos gorduchos, dizendo:

- Não, Laurie, não é gostoso.

Os dedos de Jasper apertaram o ombro dela.

- Sentes-te maternal, Bella?

A pergunta foi feita em tom de brincadeira, mas algo na voz dele fê-la levantar os olhos e examinar-lhe o rosto.

- Maternal, _eu? _- Jasper sorriu, mas notou que os seus olhos estavam sérios. - Prefiro os bebés que posso devolver no fim do dia. - Isso não era verdade, mas parecia uma resposta adequada. Não podia dizer: _Se não posso ter os teus bebés, não quero ter nenhum!_

- É o que pensas agora, mas todas as mulheres um dia começam a falar em bebés.

Bella sentiu um choque ao ouvir isso. Jasper, pai... Ia acontecer em algum momento, então tinha de se acostumar.

- Devo dar-te os parabéns?

Jasper não respondeu. Ao seguir a direção do olhar distraído dele, Bella viu que olhava para Alice.

Sentindo-se uma intrusa, Bella imediatamente desviou a vista, tentando, inutilmente, imaginar um homem olhando para _ela _com o tipo de desejo reprimido que via no rosto de Jasper. Vislumbrou-se no espelho enorme que cobria a parede à direita e pensou: _Até parece que isso vai acontecer! _Mas a dura realidade era que sardas, cabelos castanhos e um corpo que jamais teria curvas nunca inspirariam desejo mudo e ardente.

- Parabéns? - Jasper voltou a atenção para Bella.

- Pensei que tu e Alice talvez estivessem a começar uma família.

O comentário inócuo congelou as bonitas feições de Jasper.

- Eu não estou pronto para começar uma família. - Então Alice estava...? Bella especulou, intrigada com a expressão dele.

- Pensei que adorasses crianças.

- Agora não é uma boa ocasião.

- Haverá uma boa ocasião algum dia? - O rosto de Jasper ensombreceu-se ao se aproximar de Bella.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Bella - sibilou. - Preciso entrar em detalhes? Tu, mais do que ninguém, deves entender que não tenho dinheiro suficiente para pensar em bebés. E não posso contar a Alice... - Engoliu, respirou fundo e sacudiu a cabeça. - Sinto muito, Bella. Não devia ter desabafado contigo. Podemos conversar?

- Não é isso que estamos a fazer?

Jasper pigarreou e indicou as portas francesas fechadas.

- Em particular. _Tudo o que quiseres._

Ligeiramente ruborizada por esse pensamento traiçoeiro, Bella concordou calmamente, lembrando, pela décima vez naquela tarde, que era uma mulher forte e independente que não precisava de um homem.

No canto para onde se retirara para observá-los, _Edward Cullen_ apertou os dedos em volta da taça de champanha ao observar a cabeça do cunhado aproximar-se da cabeça castanha de uma das mulheres sentadas.

Estavam tão próximos que pareciam amantes prestes a abraçar-se. Ele não podia dar determinação ao homem escolhido pela irmã, mas podia assegurar-se de que não a trairia nem partiria o coração da sua irmãzinha apaixonada.

Deus sabe o que as duas viam nele. Talvez fosse a coisa do surf. Supunha, pelo mostruário de troféus exibidos ostensivamente no apartamento da irmã, que o rapaz tinha tido mais sucesso como surfista do que como homem de negócios. Talvez pudesse ter dado conta de uma loja, mas a expansão rápida e precipitada dos últimos dezoito meses chegava a ser um suicídio. A única coisa que surpreendia _Edward_, que estava pronto para socorrê-lo neste último ano, era que o rapaz ainda não tinha afundado completamente.

Os lábios sensuais contorceram-se num sorriso cínico quando a tal Swan levou a mão trêmula ao pescoço delgado e pálido. O acto era bastante revelador, como já esperava quando se tratava dela, mas não conseguia decidir se ela era tão transparente quanto parecia, ou se tudo não passava de uma encenação.

As narinas de _Edward_ tremeram. Se Jasper Hale não sabia que Isabella seria dele no momento que quisesse, o rapaz era ainda mais idiota do que pensava. Os olhos resvalaram para a irmã, que tinha passado a tarde toda conversando com muita vivacidade, e _Edward_ percebeu que ela também observava o casal. Enquanto a olhava, ela virou a cabeça e ele viu lágrimas brilhando nos seus olhos.

O que quer que estivesse errado no casamento da irmã, apostava que a feiticeirazinha morena era a responsável. _Qual seria o jogo dela _? _Edward _perguntou-se ao inclinar a cabeça e examinar o corpo esbelto.

Se lhe pedissem para classificá-la, diria que era sexy, porém recatada. Não fazia o tipo dele, porém sabia que muitos homens eram atraídos pela aparência de virgem perene. Era o tipo da mulher que ao mesmo tempo excitava os instintos mais nobres e os mais baixos no sexo oposto.

Não admira que os homens se sentissem confusos diante dela. Não sabiam se a beijavam ou a protegiam de uma leve brisa! Ele, por outro lado, sabia o que queria fazer: sacudi-la e mandar que fosse mais discreta ao olhar Hale com aqueles grandes olhos cobiçosos!

Tinha percebido desde o princípio que ela estava apaixonada por Jasper Hale, embora, espantosamente, parecia ser ele o único a perceber isso! Os amigos e parentes dela pareciam todos ignorar o sofrimento intenso atrás do sorriso corajoso. Naquela ocasião, ele suspeitou que, desprovida do sorriso e da tensão gritante em cada fibra do seu corpo esbelto, provavelmente desmoronaria.

Não era parente nem amigo, mas um observador objetivo, aquele amor não correspondido não era da sua conta, desde que não representasse um perigo para a felicidade da irmã.

Resolveu dar-lhe o benefício da dúvida.

Para começar, Hale parecia considerá-la um dos rapazes, e a única vez que a tocou foi quando socou de brincadeira o braço dela.

Quanto à própria garota... Os olhos estreitaram-se novamente ao caírem sobre Isabella Swan. Com o rosto dela enterrado no cabelo do bebé, só o que via era o alto de sua cabeça castanha-avermelhada Se pensasse que representava uma ameaça à felicidade da irmã, teria feito tudo que fosse preciso. Porém, dois anos atrás, havia resolvido que ela não tinha o temperamento tempestuoso que devia acompanhar a coloração vibrante do cabelo.

Naturalmente, ficou satisfeito por Alice não ter a complicação de uma suposta amante ciumenta por trás dos panos, tentando sabotar o seu casamento, mas sentiu uma pontada de desprezo ao constatar a passividade com que a tal Swan aceitava o que o destino lhe reservara. Para ele, isso era incompreensível, mas talvez, refletiu, tivesse algo a ver com o estoicismo britânico - algo que Edward, com o seu temperamento latino volátil, nunca conseguiu entender.

Agora, porém, já não estava tão seguro da sua avaliação anterior. Teria se enganado? Será que Isabella Swan estava a fazer um jogo, esperando uma oportunidade? Edward não era de deixar o barco correr, e tinha de considerar essa possibilidade.

Jasper Hale não era o marido que teria escolhido para a irmã, considerava-o fraco e ineficaz, mas aceitara o fato de que os seus desejos não contavam. O rapaz era o marido que Alice queria e, como irmão, faria qualquer coisa para dar a Alice, privada do amor e apoio dos pais de que ele próprio gozara, tudo que quisesse.

Ficou ali a escutar a conversa tola da mocinha a seu lado, mal ouvindo o que dizia, e mergulhou em um dos _flashbacks_ que tinham feito parte de sua vida nos últimos dez anos.

* * *

Aqui está o primeiro capitulo! Espero que tenham gostado e não tenham medo de clicar no botaozinho verde que tem aqui em baixo.

Digam o que acham, mesmo que seja pra dizer k está uma porcaria...

Beijokas


End file.
